Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a mobile terminal including a coupling structure not exposed outside and an assembling method thereof.
Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Electronic components are mounted between a front case and a rear case in such the mobile terminal. The front case and the rear case are coupled to each other to prevent exposure of the mounted internal components. A screw may be used in coupling the front case and the rear case to each other. In this instance, the coupling may be strengthened enough not to separate the front and rear cases from each other and there could be a disadvantage of the screw's exposure outside.
In contrast, only a hook formed along each edge area of the front and rear cases may be used in coupling the front and rear cases to each other. In this instance, the coupling force could be substantially weak enough to cause a disadvantage of easy separation which could be caused by an external shock.